Blaine Anderson the Witch
by Blackness
Summary: Blaine Anderson was the perfect student. Lead singer of the Warblers. A star student all round. 100% Gay. But he has one secret he is not allowed to tell anyone. Blaine Anderson is a Witch and Witches have two rules, don't talk about being a witch to anyone who isn't a member of the Night World and NEVER fall in love with a human.
1. Introduction

Hey Guys,

So just a quickie. First thing I am basing this story in The Night World series by L J Smith (Recommend reading at some point). Second thing is while I am using the Night World as a back drop, I have made some changes to the characteristics of the Night World residents Third this will mostly be outside of Canon however the usual Glee characters will appear at different times. and Finally I do not own Glee or the Night World Series.

I hope you enjoy and feedback is most welcomed and I will reply to all feed back at the end of the next chapter that gets published.

Helen

* * *

My names Blaine Anderson. I'm 17 years old. I'm an Honour student. I'm Lead soloist of the Warblers. I'm a Straight A's student. I have won awards for fencing, boxing and football. This was all before my senior year. Oh and did I mention Gay! Yes 100% gay. Though you probably wouldn't guess it from the uniform, which hides everyone's individuality but if you checked out my room, you'd think 'maybe' and if you found out some of my interests then 'Yes' that much would be obvious. But that's not really a secret, everyone knows that, and at Dalton nobody cares. What they don't know is that I am Witch.

Now despite what you think you know about witches, I am about to challenge everything you have ever read. The first thing I must point out. A witch doesn't need to be female. It's true I swear. Traditionally a male spell caster was called a wizard but then people realised Wizards are different than witch's. I will tell you the main difference between the two of us, a Wizard (which again can be male or female) doesn't use the power of nature. They use wands, and the power comes from an enchantment and the wand itself. A witch however channels their power from nature, similar to Wiccan though it has more strength and power. You must also be born one, you can't learn this from a book. You can lost witch's however, people who don't discover they are a witch but have vivid visions and dreams they don't always understand. See Nature is made up of four elements; Water, Air, Fire and Earth. Each witch has an element as their main source of power and draws from this element, which is why at times some powers are weaker if your element isn't readily available. A good example of this is that if you are standing in the middle of a room surrounded by fire, it would be very hard for a Witch who has water as their element to draw from nature and use their power, as fire causes water in the surrounding area to evaporate. However if the spell caster has earth as their element they would be able to use it to put out the fire as earth is everywhere and while it burns it can never be completely destroyed, earth like sand can put out a fire. Though if you were already outside and saw the fire, and there was a lake or water source nearby you could manipulate it to put the fire out. We can do any variety of spells but we must have our element available if its to be strong enough. It's quite technical in some ways. You can also combine the elements together if you and the other witch work in harmony. I will go into more detail about all this later but now can you see the difference between a Witch and a Wizard?

The next key point is the I am a descendant of Harmann (A powerful crone who lived years ago who mated with a vampire) my mother isn't a witch, well my adopted mother isn't but apparently my birth mother was. She died when I was very little so I never really got to ask her stuff but she wrote me a letter explaining the basics, the rest I had to find out and learn for myself. My father was a vampire, but he left years ago and I've not heard from him since. I will tell you more about vampires later in my story. See I let people think my parents have an issue with me being gay, but no to be honest they don't care about that at all. I do sometimes wonder if they care about me at all. They have issues with me because I am a witch, a freak. So when people ask why my parents have issues with me, I tell them it's because I'm gay. They don't deny it either, its almost like a truce. See that's another rule, you aren't supposed to tell anyone you are a member of the Night World. It was agreed by the council when I was first taken into care that they were to know, however should they speak of it to anyone, they would automatically have to be killed to keep the secret or imprisoned for eternity. How they find out these things I have no idea, but apparently they can. It also means I can only fall in love with my own kind and only certain elements can live in harmony with each other while others rub each other up the wrong way and don't get along. It's all really technical.

So yeah that's the basics about me. The Night World is a society of vampires, witches, wizards and shape shifters which I belong to. Some are good, some are evil, some are undecided. I like to think I am good. I will tell you more about the circles and covens we belong to later in my story as I think you have taken on quite a bit of new information. Basically we are a small group of people trying to hide in a world that doesn't accept people who are different while some of us are trying to re-claim the world and make it ours again. I will expand on this later in my tale. So yeah like I said we have two rules. Never speak of the Night World and NEVER fall in love with a human.

My thoughts take up so much space in my head, that I feel the need to write them down. I am telling you this now so you understand me and as this is an enchanted journal, no one may read this but me or my soul mate.


	2. Chapter 2

So I know I should start from the beginning, but I have met this guy and I think he may be the one. I need to have some of this written down and get some of these thoughts out of my head. So I will compromise, While I tell our story, I will explain everything along the way. I hope that that's OK

I'm walking down the hall, greeting everyone. I am lucky, I have lots of friends at Dalton and I'm not afraid to be myself.

So my darling soul mate. You now my secret and if you can read this, then we belong together. For some reason I have had this strange feeling my soul mate would be human.

Hey Guys,

I will be playing around with narratives a bit here. This chapter will be third person. I find it easier when I am writing my diary to sometimes put myself in third person to get inside my head but try to keep an outside prospective so I can better analyse my feelings. So in the future Kurt will read this WHEN he finds out about Blaine's identity rather than repeating myself.

Blaine woke up with a smile on his face, he couldn't wait for the day to be over. Tonight was a full moon. Blaine and some other guys who were also magical were going to be letting go tonight. It would be a night of spell casting, play and fun. Blaine hadn't realised when he first transferred that there would be other people like him at school. Everyone had a certain symbol that represented their night world group, remember how I told you about the different groups within the night world? If you looked out for them you could normally the symbols generally on their body, though some chose jewellery to express themselves. There were five other members in the school. Two witches, a wizard, a vampire and a shape shifter. As Blaine dressed and walked through the halls to class, his mind wondered to what Wes had said earlier that week to be prepared for an impromptu performance. Blaine was nervous, being lead vocalist was nerve racking at times. He knew he could have given it up to someone else like Sebastian who had been after a lead since he came, but was still considered too new to be given lead yet and not popular enough amongst the Warblers yet. He had, had a solo though in a previous performance as part of a group number were Blaine was more than happy to blend into the background. He smiled as he entered English and sat down next to Trent, glancing quickly at the black lily on his Trent's hand.

"Ready to study tonight?" Blaine asked with a smile, while getting his pen out

"You bet. Studying is actually quite fun with the right people and food" Trent answered with a smile, to which Blaine returned the smile and settled down just as the teacher came in to start the lesson.

One boring hour later Trent and Blaine left together chatting about how boring Mr. Grantley was. He didn't seem to enjoy teaching at all. Just as they were rounding a corner, Sebastian rushed up to them

"Hey Blaine" He said enthusiastically falling into step beside Trent and Blaine.

"Hey Bas. How was history?" Blaine asked politely  
"Dull! Seriously Mr Matthews should not be allowed to teach history, I almost fell asleep. So are we all excited about the study session tonight?" He asked

"Yeah should be a blast, Trent and I were talking about it earlier" Blaine answered drawing Trent into the conversation

"I know. It will be so much fun killer, we can maybe get to play a few games to"  
"We'll see. Anyway I have to dash to make it to Italian." Blaine said with a smile before disappearing down a corridor to his Italian classroom. Now this was a lesson Blaine enjoyed and he sat between two friends Jeff and Nick, who the teacher had banned from sitting next to each other. She had aimed to put Blaine in the middle to stop the duo causing trouble. It was working so far though it was slowly driving Blaine insane.

"Hey. I am so psyched about this Warbler performance this week" Nick started

"Yeah I know. I just wonder when it is going to be?" Blaine answered

"Stage fright my dear?" Jeff asked

"Nah I just don't like waiting for stuff. I've never been particularly patient" Blaine said

"True. Remember when we ordered pizza and you were almost climbing the wall?" Nick said chuckling quietly  
"Hey I hadn't eaten all day! I was starving! I am a growing boy" Blaine defended himself  
"If you are still a growing boy, something was wrong with that pizza" Nick said

Blaine maturely poked his tongue up making both Nick and Jeff smile. This was why Blaine hated sitting between the two of them. They would team up against him all the time. But Blaine found it heartening to know that despite all the obstacles these two would be together forever. He just knew it. He just really wished that he had found his soul mate already.

That evening was an exciting time. They had all snuck out of their rooms, thankfully, being room mates they didn't disturb anyone and with the Prefect on that night having the biggest crush on Sebastian, was more thank willing to overlook their disappearance during room checks. They all arrived at an old apple tree, a mile from school. Blaine arrived first, with Trent his room mate. Sebastian then appeared looking very sheepish, after having sealed the deal with the prefect. Nick followed as did Wes and another guy called Dominic.

"Right guys, let's state name and powers for everyone's benefit" Wes said professionally  
"Wes we do that every time" Sebastian argued

"Just a reminded, makes it more official. Blaine?" Wes asked  
"Blaine. Witch. Have yet to chose a circle." Showing his tattoo

"Fine. Sebastian. Vampire." He said showing his tattoo on his lower back

"Trent. Shape shifter. Wolf "

"Nick. Witch." He said smiling at Blaine

"Dominic. Wizard" The tall, dark haired guy said with a smile

"Wes. Wizard. Right now we have called this meeting to order"  
"Meeting? Wes! This is a night of fun. Let's do some magic!" Sebastian said

"Sebastian. You don't do magic. Your a vampire." Wes tried to argue  
"I'm also a witch" Sebastian  
"Hardly! You chose to be a vampire, Blaine chose to be a witch. Why don't you go and hunt Trent or something?" Wes said

"Hey! Why me?" Trent exclaimed

"Your the fastest" Wes answered  
"I transform into a wolf, they are not built for speed but for stealth and strength" Trent argued  
"You have strength" He said indicating to the wide pile of wood Trent had quickly gathered  
"No. Blaine..." Trent pleaded  
"Don't worry. I feel like casting some spells. We need a fire going Nick" Blaine said turning to his friend and smiling  
"Sure. Give me a second" Nick swiped his hand over the pile of wood that ignited suddenly

"Food Domonic and Wes" Blaine said handing a pile of pizza making things to Wes. Both pulled out their wands and started to put together the pizza's to cook on the big, flat stones across the fire

"I often wonder why you don't demonstrate your power more Blaine"  
"Because I don't" Blaine said quietly "unless we are having fun. My element is pretty useless at the moment" Blaine said pulling drinks out of his bag

"Can you get me some apples Blaine to make an apple pie?" Wes said "You forgot them"

"I stand corrected" Blaine said creating a gentle breeze that knocked some apples down from the above tree, one 'accidentally on purpose' hitting Sebastian on the head.

"Ouch No fair!" Sebastian said "Wanna race Blaine?"  
"You know you're win Seb" Blaine said with a sigh

"Nuh huh, evenly matched, you are half vampire after all"  
"I'm a witch. Not a vampire" Blaine argued  
"I know you still have elements of your vampire elements like I have elements of being a witch. I still have some control over water" Sebastian argued "So what do you say?"  
"How about air surfing?" Blaine said  
"Air surfing? Your on!" Seb said

Both Blaine and Sebastian found a piece bark and stood on it. Both ready to go

"Wes. Say Go" Sebastian shouted

"On your marks, get set, go." Wes said unenthusiastically

Blaine used his hands to quickly create a wind and in a quick practised motion, he was flying away. Sebastian focused and his wood started floating, before he zoomed off chasing Blaine. Levitation was another perk of being a vampire. They wound in and out of tree on their regular course. Sebastian was slowly gaining ground on Blaine. Blaine swivelled around a corner, riding the board followed by Sebastian. As they were approaching the finishing line, Seb made a try to overtake Blaine. Blaine suddenly braked, causing Sebastian to sharply swerve and almost fly into a tree. By the time he had righted himself, Blaine was just crossing the finishing line

"OK Anderson. Not fair" Sebastian said  
"Hey you knew I'd do that. It was within the rules. You shouldn't try and over take in such a tight area" He laughed

Both sat down and Dominic looked at Blaine

"I thought you weren't a vampire?" He asked confused  
"I'm not a vampire" Blaine said

"Then how were you levitating?" He asked confused  
"I was manipulating the air. My element is wind/air after all" Blaine answered  
"Are you ever able to become a vampire should you chose too?" Dominic asked curiously

"No" Blaine said quietly "Once it's done, it's done"

"Oh I just thought..." Dominic started

"Wes is pizza ready?" Blaine asked

"Yes. Dive in" Wes answered

5 boys dived into pizza and lay back for a moment looking at the stars.

They then parted into groups to discuss their particular skill while Trent and Sebastian played a game of chase in the surrounding woodlands.

"I fancy practising some magic. I found a really good spell we should try Blaine" Nick said excitedly

"Cool. What is it?" Blaine asked

"Well it's all about making someone fall in love" Nick said with a smile

"Hm...our magic can't affect a free mind though Nick. And love is matters of the heart. Again we can't influence that" Blaine tried to argue

"We are not. It's an enchantment we use. We enchant an object, give it the person we love, and if they love us, it will in theory open up their hearts to us and give them courage to tell us. If they don't like us, nothing will happen. It's sort of nudging them in our direction and giving them courage to reveal how they feel" Nick argued

"We can't. Getting involved with someone outside of our world is dangerous. You know that. It's better emotions are guarded that way no one can get in trouble" Blaine tried to argue

"But Blaine, if we were forbidden to use it the spell wouldn't exist right?" Nick countered

"Is this for you and Jeff? Come on Nick you know how dangerous the Night world can be" Blaine said worriedly

"I know. But think he would be willing to take that risk if he had the courage to you know ask me out?" Nick said pleadingly. Blaine looked at his friend. It wouldn't hurt right? I mean who knew if they were meant to be together? But Blaine knew he was lying to himself. He had a pretty good idea they were soul mates and soulmates are meant to be together right?

"OK we'll give it a try" He said

"I knew the hopeless romantic in you would appear" Nick said "So OK I have the ingredients here, we need to mix then, then say the enchantment"

Blaine read over the enchantment and looked a little confused

"We'll be using herbs and flowers for this? How are you going to get Jeff to wear flowers?"  
"I'll work on that later. Right we mix the ingredients together, mix it with a stick counter clock wise twice, clockwise 3 times and back and forth 2 times. As we do it, we say the enchantment slowly. OK?" Nick said "After we've done it we need to add our element. I've got some water here and you've got a feather"

Blaine nodded and Nick placed the herbs in, in the correct order. They then mixed it following the instructions

"To free ones love, and one's own hope, to join a bond these lovers do, should they feel that way inclined, let their love shine through and open gates that were once closed. While casting this spell, I ask of you, harm will come to no one too" They both finished and dropped a little of their gifts into the pot. The sweet smell of lavender and honey wafted through the air. Nick took out a small pouch and scooped up half the mixture, then offer it to Blaine.

"Why would I need this?" Blaine asked Nick

"Well you never know what's around the corner do you?" Nick said cheekily

Blaine had to smile as they all went away to join the others for the remainder of the evening. He had always dreamed that his soul mate would find him and he'd be united.


End file.
